Baby Makes Four
by Marymel
Summary: Greg, Morgan and Jackson prepare for a new addition!
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Jackson and not CSI.**

 **Happy Holidays! Here's an early Christmas gift! More to come!**

 **And I'm keeping Nick in Vegas.**

 **Well, this was bound to happen! I love writing for Jackson, Greg and Morgan, so I got to wondering about giving Jackson a sibling. That, and many of you have commented that Jackson needs a sibling! I thought it would be cool to see Jackson as a big brother! So enough rambling! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

Greg had just finished calling Doc Robbins' wife Judy to check on his son Jackson when he heard Hodges calling after Morgan. His wife ducked into the ladies restroom and missed bumping into her husband. Greg met Hodges surprised stare. "What the heck was that?" Hodges asked.

Greg shook his head and shrugged. In the entire time he'd known Morgan, she had never gotten sick at her job. She loved science, and was excited over aspects of her job some people would call gross. So why was she getting sick?

Morgan opened the door and saw her husband looking at her, concerned. She smiled at him sheepishly. "I shouldn't have had greasy pizza for lunch."

Greg raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Greasy pizza?" His wife rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

Hodges emerged from his lab. "You never get sick at the job," he told Morgan.

Clearing her throat, Morgan said, "Well, there's a first time for everything." She was grateful when she saw Nick round the corner. "Got a match on the print?"

Nick shot Greg a 'did I just interrupt something' look before handing the fingerprint results to Morgan. Greg looked at his best friend and shrugged. "Keep an eye on her, please," he whispered before Nick and Morgan walked away.

* * *

Morgan met Greg in the locker room as he was preparing to go home. "Jackson okay?"

"Yeah," Greg said. He had just called Judy again and told her that he and Morgan would be leaving the lab soon. "She said Jackson had a good day at school, and he wants to show us his painting."

Morgan opened her mouth to say something but suddenly felt a wave of nausea strike. She covered her mouth and darted past Greg to the bathroom.

Greg sighed as he heard his wife vomiting in the bathroom. He walked up behind her and placed a supportive hand on her back. Morgan leaned back into her husband's touch.

"Don't tell me, greasy pizza again?" Greg asked skeptically.

Morgan shook her head. "Maybe it's just a stomach flu." She looked at her husband, who had a look of both skepticism and concern. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Greg massaged her shoulders. "You think you might be..."

Morgan's eyes widened. "What, pregnant?" Greg said nothing but held her gaze. "I-I don't know. I mean, it's...it is possible, right?"

Greg nodded. "Maybe."

Morgan sighed. She and Greg already had a family with Jackson. They both wanted to expand their family, but thought they might wait another couple of years before trying. "I-I thought we were going wait."

A small smile crossed Greg's face. "So did I. Guess someone had other ideas, huh?"

Morgan laughed softly. "Yeah. Can we stop by the pharmacy on the way to pick up Jackson? I'll get a test."

"Sure," Greg responded as he helped Morgan up off the floor. He smiled softly, thinking about how his family might be growing.

Greg and Morgan gathered up their stuff and headed out of the lab to leave. As they left, both wondered just how much their family was going to change.

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you so much enjoyingtheread, Sitting Ducki, Elislin, Your-my-best, RosePetal7, and csinycastle85 for the sweet reviews! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and have a great new year!**

 **Also, thanks for reading and reviewing Early Christmas Gift!**

 **So...does Jackson want to be a big brother? Read and find out. And please review!**

 **And have a safe and Happy New Year!**

Morgan woke up to find that Jackson had crawled into bed between her and Greg. She smiled as she looked at the little boy who was so much like his father. Morgan ran her hand through Jackson's hair and the little boy stirred awake.

"Hi, mama," he said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, sweetie. You have a bad dream?"

Jackson nodded. "I wanted to sleep in here."

Morgan sleepily sighed. "Okay, pumpkin. I think your daddy's out cold." She smiled as she gestured towards the sleeping Greg. Jackson looked at his sleeping father and smiled, putting a finger up to his lips to say 'shush'. Morgan smiled. She wanted to get out of bed without disturbing Greg and let Jackson get back to sleep, but as soon as she began to stand up, a wave of nausea hit and she ran for the bathroom.

Jackson pulled himself up as he looked at Morgan, who barely shut the door before she began throwing up in the toilet. Jackson crawled over and shook Greg's shoulders. "Daddy, wake up."

Greg groaned as he felt his son shaking his shoulder. "Mmm...what?" He blinked open his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Jackson looking concerned. "What's the matter, Jacks? You okay?"

Jackson shook his head. "Mama's sick."

Greg winced when he heard the bathroom toilet flush. He looked at Jackson, who wondered what was wrong with his mother. "Oh, don't worry," Greg reassured Jackson. "Mama's okay. She doesn't feel too good, but she'll be okay."

"Really?" Jackson asked. All he knew was Morgan was sick.

Pulling his son up to him for a hug, Greg smiled at how his son was so concerned. "I promise," Greg said as he kissed the top of Jackson's head.

Morgan emerged from the bathroom and found her husband cradling their son in a hug. Jackson looked over at Morgan. "Mama okay?"

Smiling, Morgan said, "Yes, sweetie, Mama's okay."

Greg swung his legs around the side of the bed and pulled Jackson out of bed. "Come on, Jacks. Let's get some breakfast."

At the mention of breakfast, Morgan's stomach turned. She turned and headed back into the bathroom as another bout of nausea began.

After several minutes, Morgan joined Jackson and Greg at the breakfast table. Jackson walked up to her, holding a half-full glass of water. "Mama, you need some water?"

Morgan smiled down at her son. "Yes, I do. Thank you so much." She gratefully took a long sip of water.

Greg came in and set a plate of pancakes in front of Jackson. As he began to cut them up so Jackson could eat them, he turned to Morgan. "Think you can keep anything down?"

Shaking her head and setting down the glass, she replied, "Something light. I don't think I can handle pancakes right now."

Jackson took a bite of his food. "But dey daddy's banana pancakes."

Morgan smiled thoughtfully at the little boy. "They good?" He nodded and smiled. "Well, you get to enjoy them for me, okay?" Jackson nodded and took another bite of his breakfast.

Greg sat down opposite Jackson at the table. Leaning over to Morgan, he whispered, "Did you take it?"

Morgan nodded. Before they picked up Jackson yesterday, they stopped by the pharmacy and picked up a home pregnancy test. They loved their son, and were anxious to find out whether or not he was going to be a big brother. "I took it after you guys left the bedroom...after I stopped puking." Greg winced and put a supportive arm around his wife. Morgan glanced at her cell phone. "I set the alarm on my phone for when I'm supposed to check it. I've got about five minutes left."

Jackson looked up and watched his mom and dad talk to each other. "Whatcha doing?" he asked with his mouth half-full of pancakes.

His parents shared a look, and knew they'd better be honest with their son. "Jacks," Greg began, "What would you say if we had a baby?"

Jackson just stared at his dad. "I'm not a baby."

Greg smiled at his son, who was growing like a weed. "I know you're not a baby, Jacks. I mean...your mama and me...might have a baby."

Jackson's eyes widened. "Really?"

Morgan smiled and hoped Jackson was taking it well. "Yeah, you'd be a big brother."

A wide smile spread on Jackson's face. "Yeah!"

Morgan and Greg smiled and laughed in relief. "So, you'd be happy?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah!" Jackson replied.

Just then, Morgan's cell phone alarm went off. She and Greg shared a glance, as Jackson set his fork down on his plate. "Can we watch Dora?" Jackson asked as he headed toward the couch.

Greg scooped up Jackson. "Let's see what mama's got, then we can watch Dora, okay?"

Morgan headed to the bathroom to look at the test. Greg wiped Jackson's hands with a cloth and they waited in the master bedroom. Jackson fidgeted as Greg waited for Morgan to tell him what the test said.

Greg looked up to see his wife walking out of the bathroom, carrying the pregnancy test in her hand and looking down at it. He couldn't tell what she was thinking as she looked at the little stick that would tell them if they were going to be parents. Greg and Jackson looked as Morgan stopped halfway to the bed and looked up from the test.

She looked at Greg, and a smile crossed her face.

 **TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nope, still don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you everyone for following and reviewing! And thank you for your patience! Thank you RosePetal7, csinycastle85, your-my-best, Sitting Ducki, FlipChick23, Foxfire 832001,enjoyintheread, TotalCSIfan,and Elislin! Hope you and everyone enjoy this chapter!**

 **How will the team find out? Read and review!**

Greg looked as a smile spread across Morgan's face. "We...we're really..."

Morgan smiled and laughed. "We are!"

Jackson smiled at Morgan. "Mama better?"

Crawling into bed and giving her husband a loving kiss, Morgan smiled at her son. "I'm okay, honey. You are going to be a big brother."

A small smile grew on Jackson's face. "Yeah?!"

Greg and Morgan laughed and both embraced their son in a hug. Morgan looked at Greg and smiled lovingly. "I love you daddy."

"I love you mommy," Greg said, giving his wife a tender kiss.

Morgan sighed happily and looked at the pregnancy test stick. They were having a baby.

"What's dat?" Jackson asked, looking at the stick in Morgan's hand.

"Um, this is what told me that you're going to be a big brother."

Jackson studied the pregnancy test. "I don't think it says anything."

His parents laughed gently. Greg hoisted his son onto his lap.

Morgan pointed to the small lines on the stick. "See these little lines here?" Jackson looked and nodded. "Well, when those two little lines show up, it means there's a baby."

Greg placed the palm of his hand against Morgan's stomach. "There's a baby in there, Jacks." Morgan smiled as her husband explained it to their son. "There's a baby in there that's growing and waiting to be born and meet its family."

Jackson looked wide-eyed at Morgan's stomach and placed his own hand on her stomach. "De baby's in dere?"

"Yep," Morgan answered. "Your little brother or sister is in there right now."

Jackson smiled and patted Morgan's stomach. "Hi, baby."

"Hi, baby," Greg said. "We can't wait to meet you."

Morgan smiled at her husband and son. "I'll need to see the doctor to be sure, but everything's telling us 'baby'."

Greg nodded. "I know. How soon can you get in?"

"Well, I can get into the clinic this afternoon. We don't have to be at work until later, so..."

"Okay," Greg said. "Want me to go with you?" Morgan nodded, and Greg looked at Jackson. "You want to come, Jacks?" Jackson nodded.

Morgan smiled. "Okay, let's get ready to go."

* * *

An hour later, Morgan was in the doctor's office sitting on the examining table while Greg was sitting in a chair with Jackson in his lap. The doctor came in and smiled. "Congratulations, Mrs. Sanders."

Morgan, Greg and Jackson all cheered. The doctor smiled and pulled out her stethoscope. "You're coming along well, about six to eight weeks. Do you guys want to hear it?" Morgan lay back on the examining table for the doctor to listen for the heartbeat. Within seconds, a soft thump-thump filled the room.

Greg smiled and took Morgan's hand. "That's the heart?"

The doctor nodded. "Mm-hmm. Sounds good."

Morgan's eyes filled with tears. "Wow," She said softly.

Jackson's eyes widened when he heard the baby's heartbeat. "Is dat de baby?"

The doctor smiled at him. "Yes, it is. That's your baby brother or sister."

Everyone smiled, and Jackson placed his hand on Morgan's stomach. "I love you, baby."

After they finished at the doctor's office, Greg and Morgan wanted to tell everyone at the lab about the new baby. Greg called Judy and asked her to meet them at the lab to pick up Jackson, so she and everyone could hear the news at the same time.

Morgan sighed happily and kept her hands over her stomach. She glanced back at Jackson, who was happily looking through a storybook in the backseat. "I want Jackson to tell everyone."

Greg smiled. "I thought you'd say that." He glanced at his beautiful wife. "I love you."

Morgan smiled at her husband. "I love you. And I love our family."

* * *

Greg, Morgan and Jackson asked Nick to gather everyone in his office for a family meeting. Judy joined the group and gave Jackson a hug when she saw him.

Seeing everyone plus Mrs. Robbins in the office caused some concern among the team. "I-Is everything okay?" Hodges asked for the group.

Morgan smiled and looked at Greg. "O-Oh, yeah, no one's leaving," Morgan assured everyone, remembering how everyone gathered in the office when Catherine announced her departure.

"So, what's up?" Sara asked.

Jackson took Morgan's hand, and Greg knelt down next to him and whispered in his ear. Jackson grinned and proudly announced, "I'm gunna be a big brudder!"

Cheers and congratulations erupted from everyone. Judy embraced Jackson in a big hug, and Nick and Doc Robbins both patted Greg on the back. Morgan received hugs from everyone, and Nick shook Greg and Jackson's hands.

"Congratulations," David said.

"Yeah, that's great, really." Nick said as he hugged Morgan.

Once Morgan had been hugged by most everyone in the room, her father, Conrad Ecklie walked in. He smiled and hugged his daughter. "Congratulations, honey."

"Thank you," Morgan said, feeling relieved that her father approved of and liked Greg.

When he pulled away, Ecklie shook Greg's hand. "Congratulations, Sanders," he said with a smile.

Greg smiled. "Thank you."

Jackson ran over between Ecklie and Greg. "I'm gunna be a big brudder!"

Ecklie and Greg smiled and laughed. "Yes, you are," Ecklie said. "And that makes me a grandpa, how about that?"

"Wow!"

Greg laughed and scooped Jackson up in his arms. "You are going to be a great brother, Jacks." Jackson smiled widely and nodded.

Clearing his throat, Ecklie said, "You, um, told your mother yet, Morgan?"

"No, we just found out for sure today."

"And we need to call your Nana and tell her," Greg told Jackson.

Morgan walked over and hugged her husband and son. "You think she'll be happy?"

"Your mom or mine?"

Morgan thought for a moment. "Either one."

"Your mom will probably be happy. My mom will be over the moon."

Jackson thought for a moment. "When will the baby get here?"

Morgan tousled his hair. "Not for a few months. The baby's gotta get bigger and grow a little bit before it can be born."

"How did the baby get in your tummy?" Jackson innocently asked Morgan.

Conrad, Doc Robbins and Nick chuckled softly as Greg and Morgan shared a look. "We'll tell you at home," Greg said.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet," Greg replied. "The baby's still small." Hugging his son closer, he thought about how he wished he could have been there when he was born, and how he hoped Jackson would love the new baby.

Judy walked over to the family. "You know, Jackson, the new baby is going to need someone to help out when Mama and Daddy need help."

"That's right," Morgan replied. "You can help daddy and me rock the baby to sleep and give it a bottle and change it's diapers."

Jackson nodded. "I can do that."

Greg smiled and kissed the little boys cheek. "I love you, Jacks."

"Love you too, daddy. Love you mama."

"I love you," Morgan said as she kissed Jackson's forehead. Kissing her husband lightly on the lips, she said. "I love you."

"Love you too."

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own CSI.**

 **Thanks again so much for the reviews! Your-my-best, csinycastle85, Elislin, TotalCSIFan, Sitting Ducki, Foxfire 832001, FlipChick23, enjoyingtheread, RosePetal7,and everyone who's reading and following, thank you all!**

 **Bit shorter chapter, but sweet family moments I hope you like!**

Greg, Morgan and Jackson arrived home and called Greg's parents. They were overjoyed when Jackson told them he was going to be a big brother. They immediately made plans to help with anything Morgan needed and offered to host her baby shower. Jackson was thrilled when they said they couldn't wait to come visit to see him and meet the new baby when it finally arrived.

After the phone call was over, Morgan sat on the bed with Greg and Jackson, holding her cell phone in her lap. Greg looked at his wife, seeing her apprehension. "You going to call your mom?"

Sighing, Morgan said, "We don't have to tell her that we told dad first, right?"

Greg chuckled. "Not if you don't tell her we've already told my mom and dad."

Morgan smiled and dialed her mother's number. Jackson watched with great interest as she waited for her mother to answer. "Hey, mom."

"Morgan! Honey, how are you?"

"I'm good..."

"How are Greg and Jackson? He's got a birthday coming up, right?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Morgan stammered. She smiled and shook her head as her mother rambled on about getting Jackson something for when he begins first grade and for Greg's birthday. Greg laughed softly as Morgan waited to get a word in edgewise.

After a few seconds, Morgan handed the phone to Jackson. "Hey," the little boy said.

"Jackson! Honey, how are you?"

"I'm good." He looked to his mother, who smiled and nodded for him to tell her. "I'm gunna be a big brudder." He flinched and giggled when Morgan's mother shrieked over the phone.

"Really?! Honey, that's wonderful! Oh, sweetheart!"

Morgan took the phone from the giggling Jackson. "Mom? Yeah, I just found out today."

"Oh, sweetheart that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you all!"

"Thank you."

Greg kissed Morgan's cheek and wrapped Jackson into a hug. "Tell her it's due around January."

"Yeah, mom, did you hear Greg? It's due around the last of January." Looking at the little boy she adored, she said, "Maybe it would be a birthday present for him." Jackson smiled.

As the two women happily talked, Greg picked up Jackson and whispered that he was going to fix lunch. Morgan smiled and nodded as her husband and son headed to the kitchen.

Greg sat Jackson in a chair in the kitchen and began preparing his sandwich. Jackson looked at his father, and Greg sensed Jackson was curious about something. "What's wrong, Jacks?"

"Daddy, will mama love the new baby more than me?"

Greg sat down next to his son and looked into his eyes. "No! What makes you think that?"

Jackson shrugged. "I have a different mommy dan the baby."

Greg sighed. "Yeah, but you also have Morgan, and she loves you very, very much. She's your mama." Greg smiled at his son, remembering how happy he was when Morgan adopted his little boy after they were married. She couldn't love Jackson any more if he were her biological son.

Jackson looked up at his father. "You love me even if you didn't know me all the time, right?"

Greg smiled and pulled his son into a hug. "More than you will ever know." He would always wish he could have been there when Jackson was born, but he was beyond thankful to be raising his son now. "I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, too, daddy." Jackson wrapped his arms around his father for a tight hug.

Greg pulled back and looked Jackson into his big brown eyes - eyes that looked just like his own. "I love you, and I always, always will."

Jackson smiled. "Love you, too."

Jackson sat back in the chair and Greg resumed making him a sandwich. When he set the plate with the peanut butter sandwich in front of Jackson, the little boy thanked him. Greg sat down at the table and Jackson looked up at his father.

"What's up?"

"Daddy, will the new baby like me?"

Greg smiled at his son. "I think the new baby is going to love you. You are going to be a great big brother, Jacks. I am so proud of you."

Jackson smiled widely. "Thank you, daddy!"

 **TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jackson is my original character, but I still don't own CSI.**

 **Thanks again so much enjoyingtheread, csinycastle85, Elislin, your-my-best, TotalCSIFan, Sitting Ducki, RosePetal7, FlipChick 23, Foxfire 832001, and everyone who's reading and following!**

 **I jump ahead a bit (twice!). And I wanted to include a moment between Jackson and Morgan! Hope you enjoy!**

Before they realized it, Morgan was four months along. She was just starting to show, and her morning sickness had subsided. Jackson loved to help with preparations for the new baby, from painting the nursery to picking out toys. Greg was thrilled to see Jackson so excited about being a big brother. Since he was an only child, he was excited about helping Jackson prepare for and eventually help take care of his new sibling.

Just as exciting for Jackson was the fact that he was getting ready to start first grade. He'd already met his teacher and some of his classmates, and was really looking forward to starting school. Morgan and Greg had taken him shopping for school supplies and clothes, marveling at how he was growing so fast.

The family had arrived at home after shopping for school and getting a few things for the baby's room, and Morgan was helping Jackson try on some new school clothes.

"You look so handsome," Morgan said as Jackson looked at himself in the mirror. The little boy giggled.

"Mama?" Morgan turned and looked at Jackson. "Will you still love me after the baby comes?"

Morgan stopped folding a T-shirt and looked at Jackson. "Of course I will, honey. I love you very much. I'll still be your mama after the baby comes."

Jackson looked intently at Morgan. "You'll still love me even though you didn't have me in your tummy?"

Greg walked into the room in time to see Morgan smile and pull Jackson into her arms for a hug. "You _are_ my son. That's how I feel about you. I will love you when the baby comes, even if your daddy and I have a dozen babies." Turning to glare at a smirking Greg, she added, "But that won't happen." Greg laughed softly as Jackson smiled. Looking into the big brown eyes that were just like her husband's, Morgan said, "I am always going to love you, my sweet boy."

Jackson smiled and gave Morgan a hug. "I love you too, mama."

Just then, Jackson pulled away when he felt something strange between them. Morgan pulled away with her mouth agape and placed one of Jackson's hands on her stomach. "Feel that?" Jackson nodded, and Greg knelt down to put his hand on his wife's belly. "The baby moved!"

"Wow!" Jackson whispered with wide eyes. Greg smiled and felt tears come to his eyes.

"Yeah, that's the baby," Morgan whispered.

"Hi, baby," Greg and Jackson whispered.

Morgan smiled and looked down at her husband's and son's hands on her stomach, talking to their baby.

* * *

Three months later, Morgan and Greg were closing a case at the lab when Nick asked them to come to the break room for a family meeting. Nick began walking down the hall and looked back to make sure the confused couple was following.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Greg asked.

Morgan shrugged and Greg helped her out of her chair. She groaned as her feet hit the floor. "Why can't we have the family meeting here?" she asked.

"I don't know," Greg said with a shrug.

"Come on," Nick said with a smile.

"Ugh, talk to me when your ankles feel like they could explode," Morgan said. Nick and Greg smiled as she waddled past.

As they got to the break room, Morgan and Greg were surprised to see the team had decorated it with pink and blue balloons and streamers. There was a cake on the table, and several gifts piled around it as well. Everyone, including Jackson, Hodges' mother Olivia, Lindsey, Catherine, Maria, Helena, Doc Robbins' wife Judy, Super Dave's wife Amy and son Joshua, Grissom and Ecklie, had gathered for a baby shower.

Morgan and Greg smiled as Nick happily ushered them into the room. Everyone yelled 'surprise!'

"Wow! What is this?" Morgan asked, laughing.

Sara walked over and hugged her good friends. "Well, we wanted to surprise you. And we wanted to do something for the baby."

Greg walked over to a giggling Jackson. "Did you know about this, Jacks?" The little boy laughed as Greg picked him up and hugged him.

"We just told him," Nick explained. "He was just as surprised as you were."

Morgan smiled and rubbed her swollen stomach. "This is wonderful. Thank you all."

"You like it mama?" Jackson asked.

"No, I love it." Morgan embraced her husband and son in a hug. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah!"

Morgan and Greg were thrilled with the party and all of the gifts received from their colleagues and friends. Gift cards, blankets, sleepers, and several packages of diapers were among the gifts the growing family received to help with the new arrival.

Morgan looked thoughtfully at her husband and son. "Jackson, do you think you'll get a brother or sister?" Morgan and Greg had talked about finding out the sex of the baby before it was born. They knew there was no wrong answer, and the baby was growing and progressing normally, so they had agreed to wait.

Placing his hand on his mama's stomach, he thought for a moment. "I think it'll be a girl."

"You do?" Morgan asked. Jackson nodded.

"Why do you think it's a little girl, Jacks?" Greg asked his son.

Jackson shrugged. "I dunno, I just think it is."

Everyone smiled. "You know, Jackson," Nick said, "I think you'll be a great big brother."

"Yeah!" Jackson agreed as he took another bite of his cake. "But why can't the baby be born now? It's taking forever."

Greg smiled at his son. "Well, the baby's still got a little growing to do. It'll let us know when it's ready to be born."

Looking up at his father, Jackson asked, "How?"

Catherine and Judy both chuckled. "Well, your mama will go to the hospital and the baby will come out of your mama," Judy patiently explained.

Jackson thought hard, narrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "How will it do that?"

Morgan closed her eyes and tried not to think about the amount of pain labor would endure. Touseling Jackson's hair, she said, "Very carefully."

Jackson nodded. "Oh, okay." He took another bite of his cake. Greg and Morgan laughed with everyone as it seemed Jackson was satisfied with the answer.

Greg looked at his son and wife, as they both placed their hands on Morgan's stomach, feeling the baby kick. Morgan grabbed Greg's hand and placed it on her stomach. They all smiled as they felt their soon-to-be-born child move.

They just didn't know how soon they would meet the newest Sanders.

 **TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you all again for your reviews and for following! Elislin, RosePetal7, TotalCSIFan, csinycastle85, FlipChick 23, Your-My-Best, Foxfire 832001, Sitting Ducki, and everyone, thank you so much!**

 **And thanks for your patience! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Morgan and Greg had spent a wonderful Christmas with Jackson. The little boy was so happy to get his first bicycle, and loved riding around outside with his father.

The family spent the time after Christmas and New Year's getting the nursery ready and anxiously awaiting the arrival of the new baby.

Jackson loved talking to the baby in Morgan's stomach. Sometimes he would tell the baby about riding his bicycle, sometimes he would sing 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star', and sometimes he'd just ramble about anything he thought of.

"Mama, I think the baby's a girl," he told Morgan one day.

"You do? Why?" She asked the sweet little boy as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"I dunno," Jackson shrugged. "I just do."

Morgan smiled. "Because we already have a cool little boy, right?"

"Yeah!" Jackson smiled.

Morgan laughed softly. "Well, what if it is a boy?"

Jackson thought for a moment. "That would be cool." Morgan smiled and hugged her happy son.

* * *

Early in the morning on January 27, Greg arrived home and Morgan was sitting on the couch watching a movie. Greg sat down and Morgan sighed as she leaned into his arms.

"Is this baby ever going to get here?" She sighed.

Greg chuckled softly. "You sound like Jackson." She glared up at him and he smiled and lovingly rubbed her stomach. "The baby will get here soon." He began massaging her shoulders.

Morgan sighed happily. "I needed that." She closed her eyes and leaned against her husband. They both rubbed her stomach, and Greg kissed her cheek.

Morgan turned to say something to Greg when she felt a cramp. Greg saw her grimace. "You okay?"

"Mm-hmm," Morgan answered as she rubbed her stomach. "Just a little cramp."

Greg sat up. "You sure that's all it is?"

"Greg, I'm fine," she said. She sat up slowly, and a gush of liquid soaked the sofa.

Morgan and Greg looked at each other, knowing what was happening. "It's okay," Greg said as he kissed Morgan's cheek. "I'll get Jacks and call Sara, tell her to meet us at the hospital."

"Can you call my dad, too?" Morgan asked as she slowly stood up. She and Greg walked to Jackson's room and Greg carefully lifted the sleeping boy into his arms.

"Mmm - hi daddy," the little boy said, barely awake.

"Guess what, Jacks?" Greg asked. "The baby's on its way."

Jackson's eyes opened wider. "Baby's coming?"

"Yeah," Morgan said to her son. "Yeah, the baby's - ah!" She clutched her stomach as a contraction hit.

"Mama?" Jackson looked worriedly at Morgan, who was clutching her stomach and trying to remember her Lamaze breathing.

Greg cradled his son in one arm and wrapped the other one around his wife. "Mama's not feeling good. She's ready to have the baby."

Morgan chuckled weakly. "I'm not, but the baby is ready to get here."

The family loaded up in Greg's car and headed to the hospital **.** Jackson stared at Morgan, who was trying to breathe through her contractions. "I must've been...contracting...all day," Morgan said, trying to pace her breathing.

"I called the hospital," Greg told her as he gave her his hand to hold. "Dr. Peterman will meet us there."

"Did you call Doc and Judy?" Morgan asked between breaths. "They said they'd watch Jackson."

"Yeah, and Nick and Catherine. And Russell's in town. Nick will call him." Greg winced as Morgan squeezed his hand.

It seemed that just as the contraction subsided, another one came. Morgan groaned and held onto Greg's hand as he was driving. Greg glanced at Morgan. "They're really getting closer together."

"Yeah, noted!" Morgan snapped.

"Mama, why are you mad at daddy?" Jackson asked from the backseat.

"Honey...Mama's not mad," Morgan said between breaths.

"Yeah, she's just hurting and wants the baby to be okay," Greg reassured his son.

They arrived at the hospital and their doctor met them at the entrance. "Hi, Morgan."

Jackson walked alongside his parents as Greg led his wife to a wheelchair. "The baby's coming early. Last contraction was..." Greg looked at his watch. "Holy crap! Five minutes ago."

"Okay, then let's get you set up in a room."

Another contraction hit Morgan and she cried out as she clutched her stomach. Greg immediately knelt beside Morgan and began coaching her through the contraction. Jackson looked on as Greg held Morgan's hand and helped her through the pain.

"Daddy, will the baby be here soon?"

"Oh, looks that way, Jacks," Greg said with a hint of panic in his voice. He looked at his son, who was concerned for his mama. "It's going to be okay, Jacks."

Just then Sara walked up behind them and put her arms around Jackson. "It's going to be okay, sweetie."

"Aunt Sara!" Jackson wrapped his arms around Sara for a big hug. "Aunt Sara, the baby's coming!"

"I know," Sara said with a laugh. "You think your mama and daddy are going to be okay?" Jackson nodded as Greg and Morgan headed into the delivery room.

"We'll be okay, Jacks," Greg reassured his son. Morgan smiled at her little boy. "I love you, sweetie."

"Love you Mama! Love you Daddy!" Jackson jumped into Sara's arms and the two wished them luck as they headed off to deliver the baby.

Sara was pulling Jackson to the waiting room when Greg darted out to her. "I didn't call Ecklie!"

Sara laughed softly and looked at Jackson. "I think daddy's a little nervous." Jackson nodded and giggled. "Greg, relax. I called him. He's on his way here, okay?"

Greg blew out a breath and nodded. "And my mom and dad are on their way, Morgan's mom and stepfather are coming..."

A loud yell was heard from the hospital room as Morgan endured another contraction. Greg glanced back toward the room. Sara laughed softly. "Greg, it's going to be okay. Your wife needs you now. Go!"

Jackson looked up at his father. "Daddy, Mama's loud!"

Greg relaxed a little and laughed. "Yeah, she's ready for that baby."

Sara lifted up Jackson and they both gave Greg a hug. "We'll be waiting for the new Sanders."

Sighing, Greg said, "Thank you." Giving his son a kiss on the cheek, he said, "Love you Jacks."

"Love you too, daddy." Jackson said with a giggle.

Nick arrived just as Greg headed back to the delivery room. He saw Jackson and Sara giggling and snuck up behind Sara.

"What's so funny?"

"Uncle Nicky!" Jackson reached over and Nick took him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Jackson. You ready to be a big brother?"

"Yeah!"

Sara smiled at the two and guided them towards the waiting area. Jackson laid down on the couch next to Sara, while Nick took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Uncle Nicky, mama was loud."

"She was?" Nick asked with a smile.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, she yelled at daddy because the baby wants to come out."

"Mmm, I think you're right."

Sara wrapped her arms around her godson. "You know, Jackson, I think your daddy and mama are very proud of you. You're going to be a great big brother."

"Yeah!" Jackson yawned, but told Nick and Sara he wasn't tired. He wanted to be awake for when the baby was born.

Letting the little boy rest his head on her lap, Sara said, "Why don't you take a little rest?" Jackson shook his head, but yawned again.

"It's okay," Sara reassured him. "Babies can take a while to be born. The baby may not come for another few hours."

"Hours?" Jackson asked with wide eyes. "What could be taking the baby so long?"

Sara and Nick smiled at the little boy they adored. "Just making sure mama's ready and okay, and then the baby will decide when it wants to be born," Sara said.

Jackson said he wasn't sleepy, but he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit Sara's lap.

 **TBC...**

 **I promise you won't have to wait too long until the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Boy or girl? I may own the new baby and Jackson, but I don't own CSI.**

 **It's my birthday, and I am giving you this as a gift for being so great! Thank you all so much for your great reviews and for following!**

 **And more Jackson stories are on the way! With the baby, of course!**

Almost four full hours later, Morgan was ready to start pushing. Greg was at her side, coaching her through. They couldn't believe they were soon to meet their child for the very first time.

Morgan asked for Greg's left hand to hold, worried that he wouldn't be able to use his right hand for a month if she were to grip it hard during contractions. Morgan was fully dilated, and Baby Sanders was on the way.

"Come on, Morgan," the doctor urged. "Next contraction we're going to push."

Morgan grabbed Greg's left hand and sure enough, a contraction ripped through her body.

"AAAH!" she screamed.

"Come on, Morgan. You can do this!" Greg coached.

"All right," the doctor said. "Doing good. I can see the head. Just a couple more pushes and we're going to have a baby."

Greg looked down and watched his child being born. He'd never seen anything so amazing in his life.

"AAAH!" Morgan screamed as the baby finally made its grand debut.

Greg looked down as the doctor began to clean out the baby's nose and mouth. The newborn took a big breath and gave a loud, lusty cry. Greg and Morgan both had tears in their eyes.

"Greg? Is the baby okay?" Morgan breathlessly asked.

Staring at the squirming, crying, healthy child, Greg began to laugh and cry all at once. "Jacks was right."

Morgan laughed and looked at Greg. "It's a girl?"

"A beautiful girl!"

Greg cut the cord and the doctor placed the baby in Morgan's arms. Looking at their daughter, they could tell she was a mix of the two of them.

"Oh, hello," Morgan whispered to the still-crying infant in her arms. "I love you, sweetie."

Greg stared at the baby in his wife's arms. "Hey," he whispered to his new daughter. "I'm your daddy, and I love you." He touched her tiny hand and the baby curled her hand around Greg's finger.

The three of them remained like that for several moments, just marveling at the newborn daughter that just entered their lives. Finally the doctor came to check the baby over. As Morgan placed her daughter into the nurse's hands, she noticed Greg had tears in his eyes.

"She's so perfect," Morgan told her husband. Greg stayed silent, just stared at his new daughter. Morgan looked at the baby and took Greg's hand. "We have a beautiful son and daughter now."

Greg sighed deeply. "Just...she's here."

Morgan laughed softly. "Yeah, I know."

Smiling, Greg added, "No, I mean...I watched her come into the world." Morgan squeezed Greg's hand, knowing what he meant. "I didn't see Jacks until he was already three years old, and I've always wished..."

"I know," Morgan said softly. "You're here for this baby now, and you're here for Jackson now. You've got a family that needs and loves you." Looking up into her husband's tear-filled eyes, she said, "I love you."

"I love you," Greg said as he leaned down and kissed Morgan tenderly.

* * *

Greg walked into the waiting room to see Jackson watching D.B. as his former supervisor demonstrated his invisible tennis ball. Sara, Grissom, Nick, Hodges, Doc Robbins and Judy, Super Dave and Amy and Joshua, Henry, Mandy, Catherine, Lindsey, Lillian, Maria, Helena, Brass, Sofia, Tina, Eli and Ecklie, as well as Greg's mother Marina, father Daniel and grandmother Greta, and Morgan's mom Anita and stepfather Jerry, had all gathered to wait with Jackson and see the new baby. He smiled as he saw his son and parents with his and Morgan's extended family at the lab.

Jackson saw his father in the doorway and ran to greet him. Greg scooped his son up in his arms and gave him a big hug. "Hey, big brother," Greg said softly.

"Morgan okay?" Ecklie asked.

"Yeah, she's great." Looking at Jackson, Greg said, "You were right."

Jackson's eyes grew wide. "The baby's here?"

Greg smiled and nodded. "You want to meet your new sister?"

Jackson smiled and hugged Greg as the waiting room erupted into cheers. Greg carried Jackson into the hospital room while Ecklie, Greta, Daniel, Marina, Anita and Jerry followed.

Jackson gasped when he saw the tiny pink bundle in Morgan's arms. The grandparents stood in the background while Greg sat Jackson on the bed next to Morgan.

"Look who's here, sweetie," Morgan whispered to Jackson as he smiled at his new sister.

"Jacks, this is your new sister," Greg whispered.

"Oh! Hi, baby," Jackson whispered in awe. The baby girl opened her eyes and looked at her brother.

"Congratulations, guys," Ecklie said. "She's beautiful." Anita and Jerry beamed at the new family.

"Yes, she is." Marina added. "You all did a real good job."

"We're proud of you all," Daniel said. Greta hugged Greg and said, "We love you."

Jackson stared at his baby sister and smiled. "She looks like me when I was a baby," he concluded. The grown-ups laughed softly as his sister closed her eyes.

Morgan and Greg carefully placed the newborn in Jackson's arms, and Greg helped support her as the little boy held his new sister.

Marina walked up to her son and gave him a hug. "She has your eyes, honey. And Morgan's smile."

"I think it's gas," Greg said as Morgan playfully rolled her eyes.

Daniel took a picture of the new family together. The baby began to fuss, so Greg took her as Jackson continued to study his new sister. Having missed out on being there when Jackson was born, Greg reveled in holding his new baby daughter for the first time.

Morgan smiled and hugged Jackson. "What do you think, sweetie?"

"She's so big," Jackson said. "I can't believe she was in your stomach."

Morgan laughed softly. "I can." Greg and Ecklie both smiled.

"So what's her name?" Marina asked.

Greg and Morgan smiled at each other and their daughter. "Well," Greg said. "We'd like to call her Greta."

Greg's grandmother and mother had happy tears. Greta gently held the baby's hand. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Hey, she has your name, Great Greta!" Jackson said with a smile.

"Yes," Greta said with a warm smile. "You think she likes it, sweetie?"

Jackson smiled at his great-grandmother and new sister. "I think she does."

"It's a beautiful name," Anita said. Her eyes shone with love as she looked at her daughter's family.

"She's beautiful," Conrad added. He and Morgan shared a warm smile.

"So," Greg said as he turned the baby so everyone could see her, "We'd like you all to meet Greta Sanders."

Jackson smiled. "That's good, daddy."

Morgan and Greg smiled. "Thank you, Jacks," Greg said.

A few moments later, Greg and Morgan's extended family from the lab came in to meet baby Greta. Jackson, with Greg's help, made the formal introduction. Jackson reached up and gently lifted back part of the blanket so everyone could see the sleeping newborn in Greg's arms. "This is my baby sister, Greta."

Everyone awed over baby Greta. Sara gave Greg a hug and looked at the tiny newborn, who clasped her hand around Sara's finger.

"That's your Auntie Sara," Greg whispered as he passed Greta back to Morgan.

"She's beautiful," Nick complimented. Everyone whispered agreement.

Morgan smiled. "Thank you." Turning Greta so everyone could see her, she said, "Greta Sanders, this is your family."

"Hi, Greta," Jackson said. Everyone laughed softly as Greta opened her eyes and seemed to smile at her big brother.

"I think they love each other," Marina said, gesturing to Jackson and Greta.

Jackson leaned down and gently kissed his little sister's forehead. "I love you." Greg, Morgan and everyone smiled and awed over Jackson and his baby sister.

"Nick, Sara?" Greg asked. "We were wondering if you'd like to be Greta's godparents."

Both smiled. "Of course I will," Nick responded. Sara smiled at the baby and said, "Like you even had to ask."

Jackson smiled as he watched his little sister sleep in Morgan's arms. He turned and wrapped his arms around Greg. "Daddy, I'm sorry you didn't get to see me being born."

Greg smiled thoughtfully. "It's okay, Jacks. I still love you, and I have you now."

"I love you, too." Jackson kissed Greg's cheek.

Morgan smiled. "You know, Jackson, Greta's going to need a lot of help."

"Like what?"

"Well, she needs to be fed and changed, and she also needs to learn stuff. She needs her big brother to help her out and protect her."

Jackson thought for a moment. "I can do that."

Greg smiled. "She's going to love you Jackson."

"Yeah," Jackson replied. Looking at his baby sister, Jackson said, "If you need anything, come to me. I love you, Greta."

 **THE END**

 **And more Jackson and Greta stories are on the way!**


End file.
